


Bubblegum Nolstagia

by moonlitfool



Category: Free!
Genre: (it's mostly makoharu tho hehe), Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Nanase Haruka Birthday Exchange 2020, pokemon ver of canon(ish)?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitfool/pseuds/moonlitfool
Summary: After a while of traveling, it becomes obvious what their opponents want after a Pokémon battle. It’s not money. It’s not to trade Pokémon. It’s not to trade numbers. It’s for Makoto. And Haruka’s pretty damn sure that the bubblegum hair freak standing by the side of the road is no different.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Nanase Haruka Birthday Exchange 2020





	Bubblegum Nolstagia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibistarlyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/gifts).



> Hi, Ally! I’m your gifter, and I really hope you enjoy this oneshot I typed up! :3 The moment I read that you enjoyed Haru’s interactions with Kisumi and the og cast… I immediately jumped to my keyboard because I’m… obsessed with the Haru/Makoto/Kisumi trio… too obsessed… I wanted to add more of the cast, but I was afraid following canon in this AU would make it too angsty! I really hope you enjoy this very simple oneshot! (⺣◡⺣)♡*

It’s such a beautiful land of the unknown, he thinks to himself, as mysterious and secretive as they tell it in the many storybooks lining his shelf back at home.

The tall grass awaiting a good distance just outside of his ordinary village, that is.

Haruka is only twelve years old when he wanders past distracted eyes and out past the _Route 24_ sign. Instead of any Pokémon, he has the alluring idea of walking into the forbidden and also a Makoto by his side, hand in hand. And, in this moment, there’s only one thing that captivates his entire attention—not the thick headbutt trees or pretty flowers, not his common sense, not his best friend’s clear hesitation and dragging feet, but the lush greenery ahead of him.

“Haru-chan…” Makoto starts off, uneasily. “We’re not supposed to be here right now.”

He only brushes Makoto’s comment, or rather passive warning, off with a grunt and continues down to the end of the dirt road where the grass becomes as tall as the tip of their noses. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Haruka swears that there’s a patch of brown fur darting from right to left. Adrenaline pumping faster through his veins, he whispers excitedly, tugging them in further in. “Did you see that, Makoto?!”

Makoto whines and squeezes their intertwined hands as a response, not liking how they’ve entered, what his parents call, the “no-no” territory.

Normally, Haruka would be the one to comfort Makoto, but it’s hard to when he’s the reason why Makoto is so on edge, even harder to when all he can think about is the Pokémon-like blob that appeared a few seconds ago. All he just wants to see, even if it were a glance, is the world his grandmother always raved on and on about in her stories as a young Pokémon trainer and how she single-handedly defeated a Team Galactic base, though he didn’t care much for battles and fame.

And, to be honest, Makoto’s always been a bit of a scaredy-cat of things that were foreign to him. How scary could a wild Pokémon be anyways? If the ones around their village were meant for beginner trainers, it couldn’t be that dangerous, right—?

“—Haru, watch out!”

“ _Screech_!”

It barely registers in Haruka’s mind the reason why Makoto twists so aggressively out of his grip, pushing him out of the grass with his hands. The impact yanks a choked gasp from his lungs as he watches in horror how the same brown blob that he had been so intent on searching for pounces on Makoto, both tumbling some ways to the left and out of sight. “Makoto,” his voice croaks, “Makoto!”

The next time he blinks, Makoto is right by his side as fast as he disappeared, and he’s dragging Haruka so fast down the road they should’ve avoided in the first place. And all Haruka can see in front of him this time is the stream of red gushing from the ugly gash on the side of Makoto’s cheek.

His heart sinks.

Makoto still doesn’t let go of his hand by the time they reach the center of the village, both panting and wheezing. “Mako—”

“—Haru, are you alright?!”

Silence.

All of a sudden, it hurts too much to look at Makoto who’s shining as brightly as the sun on clear and cloudless days. Haruka knows that Makoto doesn’t tolerate pain all too well, Haruka knows that Makoto dislikes the sight of blood, Haruka knows that Makoto is already on the verge of tears, Haruka knows that Makoto will take the blame for everything, but even so...

“Haru?” Makoto asks more gently than before.

Haruka averts his gaze to the ground, trying as hard as he can to swallow the guilt and shame swirling at the bottom of his stomach. “... You’re the one who’s hurt…”

A breathless chuckle leaves Makoto’s pale lips, though there’s barely any energy in it. “Right…”

(When Makoto is all cleaned up, Haruka makes sure to kiss the top of the bandage a million times over. The gash heals, but it leaves behind a memory that wrings his heart dry in the form of a scar.)

* * *

Haruka knows that he’s meant to be the owner of a Piplup when he first lays eyes on it.

There’s just something about the way the morning stars whisper to him and connect his heartstrings to it, something about the way the Piplup locks gazes with him and refuses to move away, something about the way it chirps happily when it enters Haruka’s arms, _especially_ something about the way it resembles a certain someone he’s known for the majority of his life: Tachibana Makoto.

The last reason why, he would never be able to admit that aloud.

But being in the presence of something he’s always craved to learn about, it shakes Haruka up to his very core. The feeling within him almost resembles the passion and connection a trainer of at least five years of experience would feel. The invisible rope that ties both Haruka and the Piplup together is like his relationship with Makoto. No words needed to be spoken for a mutual understanding—no words needed to know about the underlying warmth that got shoved underneath all of the excitement.

Six months later is when Haruka has another encounter with the world of Pokémon, and thankfully, it is much less traumatizing than the first. His sheltered village doesn’t have a Pokémon Lab, after all. No Pokémon lab meant no Pokémon, and no Pokémon meant not being able to lurk near the tall grass. (Not like Haruka would need a warning after… _that event_ anyways.)

“Well? What would you two like?”

Haruka peers up at the professor clad in a long brown cloak, mysterious—just like the place beyond the grass. Then, he glances at Makoto who had turned to look at him with the same curious look adorning his expression. There’s that scar running alongside the curve of his face, and it still makes his heart lurch in the most uncomfortable way, even though it’s nothing but a faded line now.

“Well, don’t be shy!” He can see the Piplup from the corner of his eye tilting its head along with Professor Goro. The man stares at him and then switches to Makoto for a while, asking again. “Which Pokémon would you guys want to be the proud owner of?”

Thinking for a moment longer, Haruka makes up his mind to reach for the Piplup but falters when he catches Makoto reaching for the same Pokémon. Makoto flinches and swiftly changes direction to the cute Turtwig chirping loudly by the professor’s leg, almost as if that were his original choice. “I choose this one!”

A frown grows on Haruka’s face. “Wait... but Makoto, you wanted—“

Makoto leans forward to grab the Poké Ball belonging to the Piplup, turning to him with eyes that twinkle like freckles among the night sky. “Here, Haru-chan!” And there’s that smile again. The smile that never fails to make Haruka’s heart skip a couple of beats.

He knows he’s staring. He knows his face is probably on fire right now. And he knows that Makoto’s waiting for an answer…

“Thank you…” Haruka mutters as he averts his gaze shyly, trying as his darn hardest to rid the quickening beat of his heart.

(When Haruka takes the Piplup back to his home, he takes it out of its Poké Ball again. Since the Piplup looks like a certain someone, it’ll just have to settle for a name like “Mako.”)

* * *

With a weak cry, Rin’s Chimchar faints and retreats back into the Poké Ball. And with that, the redhead shoots him an annoyed look from the other side of the field. “How do you always beat me in Pokémon battles?!”

Haruka rolls his eyes for the millionth time that day, ignoring the annoyed look Rin shoots him from the other side of the field. “I told you already. You have to be at one with your Pokémon.” Almost as if on cue, Mako rushes to his side when he takes in a deep breath. “Immerse yourself completely in its energy, try to be as centered as possible as you let your Pokémon guide you, and don’t fear your consequences.”

Rin is silent, slouching with the most incredulous expression on his face. “You tell me this every time, and I _still_ don’t understand…”

“Well, you _can’t_ understand if all you want to do is win.” Haruka huffs back, letting Mako retreat back into Poké Ball. And as blatantly as he can put it, Haruka blurts. “You can’t force a connection with your Pokémon if there was never one to begin with.”

Rin dims for a moment before perking up again, a big grin on his face again—the same one that was there from the beginning of the battle. “I’ll just work on it! Let’s go home, Haru!”

Haruka nods.

* * *

_“Makoto came home so upset… He wouldn’t even let me or his father into his room. I’m hoping he will let you...”_

When Haruka opens the door to Makoto’s room, one of the first things he sees is a lump underneath the blanket trembling as if it’s the middle of the harsh winter. The door then clicks shut, startling the lump into a bush of green that pops out. It’s obvious that Makoto is crying by the sniffling and shaky breaths that shoot through the air, so Haruka tries his best to be of comfort, patting and stroking at Makoto’s hair.

“What’s wrong, Makoto?”

Makoto peeks up at him, the last of the fat tears rolling down his cheek. The way Makoto is crying pierces Haruka’s heart a bit. “... Nothing.”

Haruka doesn’t move away, face telling it all. _You’re obviously crying, dummy._

Makoto shifts away awkwardly. “I’m crying because I tripped outside and scraped my knee on a rock.”

“Then, show me where it hurts.”

No answer.

“Makoto?”

Then, Makoto speaks ever so quietly. “Do you think I’m a baby for being scared of Pokémon battles?”

Oh, okay. _That’s_ the real reason why Makoto is crying so much. Haruka frowns. He’s always known that Makoto wasn’t the biggest fan of Pokémon battles, but he didn’t think it was to the extent of heart-wrenching sobs. The only times Makoto would take to enter Pokémon battles was when Haruka was standing right by his side, but even so, he could still see the tight grip Makoto had on the Poké Ball in his hand. It was obvious, Haruka thinks to himself, from the way Makoto’s fingers turned ghost white.

He responds simply. “No, Makoto. I never once thought of you that way.”

The words make Makoto wilt a bit but in relief. “That makes me feel a bit better.” He slides his hand out from underneath the sheets, and Haruka clasps it, wordlessly and naturally as if it’s been _embedded_ in his soul to do so. They sit in silence for a few minutes as Makoto tries to calm himself, not even trying to wipe away his tears.

Haruka squeezes his hand. _Are you going to tell me what happened?_ And though it makes Makoto wince, he doesn’t pull away.

“Some older kids bumped into me in front of the Poké Mart and forced me into battle.” Makoto chokes out, eyes tearing up again. “I didn’t want to, but they threatened to take my Turtwig away if I didn’t play with them.” There’s a strain in Makoto’s voice as he continues. “Maybe I’m just not a proper trainer… What’s the point of having Pokémon if I can’t battle…”

A low gasp rips out from Haruka’s throat, anger beginning to bubble within his chest. “You are a proper trainer!”

“But don’t we battle to win, Haru?” Makoto asks. “Don’t you?”

He’s taken back by the sudden question. “I don’t battle to win, Makoto… I battle to…” Haruka pauses. Why _did_ he battle? The world of Pokémon was already so well integrated into his life that it felt normal to enter battles without a second thought. Pokémon battles seemed like breathing to him. He didn’t even know himself to tell Makoto his answer. With his hesitation, Makoto lets the blanket fall off of his shoulders, head tilting to the side. “Why don’t we team up with each other for the rest of our Pokémon journey? It’ll be easier for the both of us.”

Makoto finally pulls away, facing him with brighter eyes. “... Really? You won’t get tired and annoyed if I slow you down, right?”

“No, of course not!” Haruka answers immediately, confused as to why Makoto would ask that in the first place.

With that, Makoto beams, light coming back into his face. He tackles Haruka into the bed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. When they part, Haruka feels warmth swirling back into his world, and he kisses the tears off of Makoto’s cheeks one by one.

Yes, together.

To be by each other’s side, it’s where they’re supposed to be, after all.

* * *

“Pokemon trainers are supposed to battle each other, not for each other!” Rin’s face blanches when Makoto tells him that Haruka won’t be able to battle him one on one anymore since he’s now Makoto’s partner. Haruka felt this coming though. If all Rin cares for in Pokémon battles is the end result, then Rin won’t ever be able to understand their teamwork.

Nagisa, on the other hand, beams and clings to the side of Haruka’s arm, shaking it with his entire body. “That’s not fair! I want to be Haru-chan’s partner too!”

The whine in Nagisa’s voice causes a giggle to erupt from Makoto. The sound makes the ends of Haruka’s lips curl up into a smile. He hasn’t heard that in a long time. “I guess I’m lucky, huh!”

Although Haruka doesn’t say anything, he disagrees. To Haruka, the lucky one is him. Having someone who’ll be by his side until the end of time as naturally as breathing air is one of the greatest blessings he has ever gotten in his life.

* * *

The more Pokémon battles they go through, the more Haruka realizes that the look on Makoto’s face after they win is one of the few things Haruka lives for. Somewhere along the way, the feeling of wanting to protect Makoto from going into a Pokémon battle alone has turned into one of motivation and adoration.

There’s just something about the way Makoto’s face lights up his world and the way their hands gravitate towards each other after a battle that makes all the blood and sweat used to pour into training Mako worthwhile. The trembling and whines Makoto used to go through doesn’t happen anymore, and it makes all the weight off of Haruka’s chest fly away.

A lot of things have changed since then. Makoto’s not only taller than him but more muscular than him too. Not to mention, the popularity he’s garnered within their area is enormous. The attention makes Haruka feel a little jealous. (Of what exactly? Haruka doesn’t know.)

Strangers on the side of the road want to battle for Makoto’s name. Acquaintances in their day-to-day life throw them into battle for a date with Makoto. Friends try to battle for the silliest things that have to do with Makoto. Soon, Haruka and Makoto aren’t battling to get past a certain road or for money. They’re battling, well at least Haruka is, for Makoto.

(To be honest, Haruka’s not even sure if Makoto is even aware of the spotlight on him.)

Frankly, it’s annoying. All Haruka wants to do is to be able to help Makoto open up a Pokémon daycare and a training center next door for himself. But it’s hard to make that dream come true when all your enemy wants is Makoto. Some of his annoyance is, however, directed at Makoto. If he wasn’t so nice… so handsome… so _Makoto_ …

Their journey would be so much easier if Makoto would just _ignore_ the other trainers standing around them. It’s not like trainers _want_ to battle all the time, but Makoto just has to go on and smile that _smile_ (that should only be reserved for Haruka only) and draw their enemies in.

It’s annoying.

He doesn’t blame Makoto for it though...

“Haru, are you not going to sleep?”

Haruka turns back to see Makoto, who had just been asleep before, awake and sitting up in his sleeping bag. He’s rubbing his eyes in a daze but with a smile, though it’s laced with a slight confusion. There’s a small grin that appears on his lips as he stalks back to the camping tent.

“No, I am.”

(Mako tries to nudge him to sleep when it notices Haruka laying down wide awake, sneaking glances at a sleeping Makoto. Whenever Haruka has a tense day, all he has to do is sneak one glance at Makoto to have it all melt away.)

* * *

Along the way to Jubilife City, they bump into Nagisa who’s traveling with a boy named Ryugazaki Rei.

Haruka can’t say the first impression he has of Rei is the best because he’s probably the most uncoordinated and uncomfortable person around Pokémon he has ever seen. Watching Rei shout commands awkwardly at his Pokémon and failing makes Haruka cringe in ways he has never before, and Haruka doesn’t usually cringe. And it is a bit sad because Haruka knows the amount of studying Rei puts into his Pokémon books, only for it all to go not to waste but just… somewhere.

Then, he sighs. They’re never going to get anywhere like this. Makoto and Nagisa would probably want him to teach Rei a thing or two…

“Hey, Rei.” Haruka says, suddenly getting up from his chair. “Get ready to battle. I’m going to show you how to battle properly.”

It’s a good thing Haruka decided to train Rei because there would be a certain troublemaking team that would be coming their way.

* * *

“What the heck are you guys doing here?!”

Everytime Rin is around, Haruka just can’t seem to stop rolling his eyes. He wishes Rin would think before he spoke. “We’re here for the same reason _you_ are. To defeat Team Galactic.” He peeks behind Rin to see three boys watching their exchange curiously. One is small and timid with a beauty mark under his eye, another is energetic and jumping around excitedly with sparkles around his face, and the last is even taller than Makoto—he’s never seen that before.

Makoto scratches the side of his cheek, muttering almost to himself. “It would’ve been nice to have a ‘nice to see you,’ you know.” And shortly after, Nagisa pounces on Rin, making the redhead sputter and flare up.

Rei forces a cough into his balled up hand, sliding his glasses back up his nose. “As respectful as introductions are, can we save it for the road? There’s more urgent business to attend to, if you weren’t all painfully aware of already…”

It doesn’t take long for everyone to agree.

(Shortly after heading into Team Galactic’s lair and defeating them all, they decide to end the day by celebrating with food they purchase using all of the prize money they gathered and jumping into a lake to swim the summer heat off.

The next day, Rin and his friends say something about wanting to work their way up to the Elite Four while Nagisa and Rei decide to stay back to sightsee within the nearby city.

It doesn’t feel lonely with them gone though. Now it’s just Makoto and him again, just like how it’s always been.)

* * *

Haruka blinks. This bubblegum hair freak blocking the way into the forest wouldn’t let them pass. And he _really_ doesn’t want to bother with this person. There was a predatory look on his face the moment Makoto walked in front of him. Somehow, Haruka has the feeling that he knows what this guy wants.

“Excuse me?” Makoto pipes up after a while of Haruka glaring down this obstacle. “We’re trying to pass through here.”

The bubblegum hair freak breaks out into a grin and stalks toward Makoto, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “My name is Kisumi! What’s yours?”

Makoto’s mouth forms into an ‘o’ shape, obviously surprised from the sudden contact. “O-oh, my name is Mak—“

“What do you want, bubblegum head.” Haruka blurts out, a demand rather than a question. He honestly thought less people would leave Makoto alone the closer they moved away from the city, but he was wrong. “You’re wasting our time here.”

His best friend stutters, waving his hands all over the place. “H-Haru, that’s rude!” Makoto turns to the bubblegum hair freak. “He didn’t mean it—“

“Yes, I did.”

Kisumi chews on the bottom of his lips. “Hmm…” He peers at Makoto then switches to a sharp stare when he catches Haruka’s eye. “Well, I want something from you. But I’d feel kinda bad if I just take it for free…”

Haruka can feel a vein pop on the side of his head. “How much money do you want?” He demands, gritting his teeth. “I only have a couple of bills on me right now.”

Although Kisumi points at Makoto, he’s talking directly to Haruka. “I don’t want money. I want him.”

The answer makes Makoto turn as red as a tomato, making Haruka grumble darkly in return as he pushes his best friend behind him. In the corner of his eye, Haruka can spot a few trainers stopping in their tracks before entering the forest to watch their feud and visibly agree with Kisumi’s statement. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

“You’re not the boss of him.”

“I know I’m not.”

“Then, why don’t you let him talk?”

There’s a long silence as Haruka and Kisumi stand face-to-face, neither saying a word for the longest time. Makoto only stands awkwardly in the background, trying to nudge them apart but to no avail. The crowd around them has since multiplied, and Haruka could hear them placing bets on who would win. There’s a small ball of pride that grows within his chest when he realizes who’s winning.

“I’m not a prize, guys…” Makoto speaks, a pout on his face as he crosses his arms. “I can speak for myself…”

A small smirk makes its way onto Kisumi’s face when Haruka doesn’t say anything more, knowing how he’s right. “See what I mean?” The giggle at the end of his question makes Haruka huff out angrily.

Makoto manages to make them part, though it’s begrudgingly. “Kisumi.” Even though it’s not his name, Haruka’s heart drops, only to jump back to life when he hears what Makoto has to say. “I’m sorry, but I have to decline your,” he coughs awkwardly, “request.”

“Why?” Kisumi says, pouting.

The tone of defeat makes Haruka perk up a bit, even more so when his best friend turns to him. “I’m sorry, Haru-chan. I should have told you this long ago to relieve your stress.” Makoto places two hands on his shoulders and leans in slowly, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

When Makoto pulls away, he’s still blushing, but now, it’s for Haruka and Haruka only. The kiss makes his emotions soar as high as the sky, causing the crowd around them to cheer and whoop for joy. Kisumi, on the other hand, has an even deeper pout on his face with his cheeks puffed out like a cartoon character. “You two were dating already?! You should’ve told me sooner before I made a fool of myself…”

Haruka can feel his hand gravitating towards Makoto like it always does after a Pokémon battle, but this time, their fingers are interlaced tightly. He doesn’t say anything, still dazed by the sudden kiss.

“Yeah, we already were. Sorry.” He hears Makoto say.

(When Haruka isn’t as dazed anymore, he lands playful punches on the back of Makoto’s shoulders. Their first confession had gone nowhere near the way he originally planned for it to go.

It’s embarrassing, but he supposes it was worth it.

Now the other trainers will back off whenever they see Makoto and Haruka approach, hand in hand with interlaced fingers.)

**Author's Note:**

> a) Bubblegum stands for two things: the color of Kisumi’s hair and the way MakoHaru has stuck by each other’s side throughout all these years. Nostalgia stands for the flashbacks leading up to their encounter with Kisumi!! :D
> 
> b) Again, I really hope you enjoy! I had a blast writing this hehe!! 
> 
> [original post](https://tanasemakoharu.tumblr.com/post/622497521443471360/bubblegum-nolstagia-miipn-free-archive-of) on my makoharu tumblr [@tanasemakoharu](https://tanasemakoharu.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/simeonshoulders/status/1278530721909334017?s=20) [@simeonshoulders](https://twitter.com/simeonshoulders) !!  
> 


End file.
